


I to ja z pewnością się wypalę

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ale także o miłości, draco powinien iść spać, przemyślenia dracona o śmierci, tak. dobrze przeczytaliście. wazon, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.Od autorki: "Nazywam to: Draco Malfoy jest super przytomny o 3 nad ranem, wpatruje się w sufit i myśli o dramatycznych scenariuszach związanych z nieuchronnością losu (podczas gdy Harry ślini się przez sen na jego pierś)"





	I to ja z pewnością się wypalę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Is I Who Will Surely Expire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838401) by [Tepre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre). 



> Dawno nie tłumaczyłem i po ilości poprawek, jakie zaserwowała mi cudowna die Otter (buziak) przypomniałem sobie czemu :D Ale czasem są takie teksty, które po prostu trzeba przetłumaczyć, i mam nadzieję, że po zapoznaniu się z tą miniaturką zrozumiecie dlaczego nie mogłem odpuścić. Celem wyjaśnienia - autorka napisała ten tekst do zestawu promptów: drarry + wazon.
> 
> Dziękuję die Otter za betunek!
> 
> And thank you, Tepre, for letting me translate your beautiful work!

Co jeśli – jeśli umarłbyś w nocy, a ostatnią rzeczą, której byś dotknął, byłby wazon dynastii Ming mojej babki ciotecznej? Nie kubek, z którego wypiłeś ostatnią wieczorną herbatę, tuż przed włożeniem go do zlewu mówiąc: „Eh, jestem padnięty”. Nie moja marynarka powieszona na krześle, nie kołnierz mojej koszuli, który wyprostowałeś, prosząc, żebym wkrótce przyszedł do łóżka, gdy ja, rozkojarzony, wciąż próbowałem skończyć krzyżówkę.  
  
Nie balustrada, gdy wchodziłeś po schodach. Nie framuga drzwi, nie rączka szczoteczki do zębów, nawet nie prześcieradło. Wazon. Co, gdyby to był wazon. Co by było, gdyby za długo zajęło mi wejście na górę, a ty byś czekał, chodził po pokoju i zatrzymał się przy kominku, na którego gzymsie między dwoma złotymi świecznikami trzymamy wazon. _My_ , mówię. Czyli ja. Ja trzymam wazon. Trzymam wazon i powtarzam, żebyś nigdy go nie dotykał, nigdy nawet nie oddychał w jego kierunku, przy twoim szczęściu i skłonności do wywoływania samozapłonu przedmiotów gospodarstwa domowego, kiedy choćby kichniesz w ich ogólnym otoczeniu.  
  
Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak w chwili frustracji i sprzeciwu podniósłbyś go. Przerzucił z jednej ręki do drugiej. Wymruczał: „Hm, o co właściwie to całe zamieszanie”. Postawiłbyś go z powrotem na kominku, zastanawiając się, czy zauważę, że przesunął się o ćwierć cala.  
  
I co, jeśli tak by się stało. Co, jeśli tak by się stało, a potem umarłbyś, a ostatnią rzeczą, której byś dotknął, byłby wazon dynastii Ming mojej ciotecznej babki. Co by się stało, gdyby ostatnia iskra tego irytującego, wybuchowego bałaganu, który nazywasz swoją magią, osiadła w tym głupim wazonie i to byłoby wszystko, co mi pozostało? Co jeszcze miałbym po tobie? Na pewno nasze łóżko na początku wciąż pachniałoby jak ty. Twoja poduszka, twoje koszule, ta potworność, którą nazywasz zimową czapką. Ale z czasem to też by znikło. Twoje buty z pewnością nadal pozostałyby przy drzwiach, twoja szczoteczka do zębów nadal w kubku. Ale nie mogę chodzić codziennie z parą twoich zabłoconych starych butów w ręku, prawda? I choć bardzo cię kocham, nie będę paradować ze szczoteczką do zębów w futerale na długopisy.  
  
Nie, nie, to musiałby być wazon. Musiałbym nosić ze sobą wazon. Kołysałbym go tak, jakby to było dziecko lub duże jajo, i na początku nikt by o nic nie pytał. Dlaczego mieliby? Byłbym przecież w żałobie, a nikt nie zadaje pytań ludziom w żałobie. Chociaż domyślam się, że w końcu pytania zaczęłyby się pojawiać, być może na imprezie – mniej więcej po roku – ktoś zapytałby: „Więc co z tym wazonem?”  
  
A ja odpowiedziałbym: „Ach, wazon. Przechowuje magicznego ducha mojego zmarłego męża. A co z tą pogodą? Opady śniegu w tym miesiącu były przerażające!”  
  
Zabierałbym wazon do pracy. Zabierałbym go nawet do toalety: starannie ustawiałbym go w kącie, kiedy robiłbym swoje. Zabierałbym go na spotkania, a on podskoczyłby, jeśli walnąłbym w stół, nie zgadzając się z kimś. Zabierałbym go na lunch, miałbym go ze sobą podczas kolacji. Wyobrażam sobie, że musiałbym go położyć na twojej poduszce, tuż obok mnie, kiedy szedłbym spać.  
  
A jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkałbym kogoś innego – kto nigdy nie dosięgnąłby mistycznej poprzeczki ustanowionej przez mojego martwego męża-wazon – wyobrażam sobie, że zabrałbym wazon także na naszą pierwszą randkę. I tamten byłby wyrozumiały i miły, i zapytałby, czy ty, wazon, również chciałbyś zamówić. Oczywiście, że byłby na tyle zabawny. A ja powiedziałbym: „Nie bądź niepoważny, to wazon, nie osoba” i nigdy nie poszlibyśmy na drugą randkę.  
  
Co, jeśli wazon pęknie. Co, jeśli wazon, który jest tobą, ponieważ umarłeś w nocy, pęknie? Co będę wtedy miał? Nie mamy zdjęć, jeszcze nie. Nic z tego, kiedy po raz pierwszy kupiłeś mi kawę z wózka przed Ministerstwem i dopiero po jakimś czasie nazwałeś to randką. Nic z pierwszego pocałunku. Nic z tego, kiedy przyznałeś tak żałośnie jak zbity szczeniak, że ukradłeś mój szalik, bo chciałeś zabrać do domu coś mojego.  
  
Nic z tego dnia, kiedy zabrałeś mnie do domu, a potem powiedziałeś, że jesteś mój.  
  
To tylko historie, prawda? Nie ma dowodów, żadnych twardych dowodów, żadnych liter ani notatek, ani serc wyrytych w kamieniu. Tylko moje słowo na to, że kiedyś nazwałeś kępkę włosów z tyłu mojej szyi najbardziej kochaną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś. Tylko moje słowo na to, że ostatniej nocy drzemałeś na kanapie plecami do mojej piersi i ściskałeś mój nadgarstek, aż poczułeś bicie mojego serca – i zacząłeś, jak głupek, którym jesteś, nucić do jego rytmu. Tylko moje słowo na to, że w niektóre dni jestem przekonany, że to ja, a nie ty, z pewnością wypalę się pod ciężarem tej miłości. Tej głupiej, nieprzemyślanej, na pewno kończącej się łzami miłości.  
  
To nie wystarczy. To po prostu nie wystarczy. Trzeba będzie opracować nowy plan. Od tego momentu zaprojektujemy nową rutynę. Po wypiciu ostatniej herbaty, po wstawieniu kubka do zlewu – po tym, jak przebiegniesz dłońmi po fałdach mojej marynarki, po pociągnięciu za kołnierz i pocałowaniu mnie na dobranoc i poproszeniu, żebym wkrótce przyszedł do łóżka – po tym, jak prześlizgniesz dłonią po poręczy, umyjesz zęby, wejdziesz do łóżka – po tym, jak dotkniesz każdej możliwej rzeczy, której mógłbyś dotknąć w tym przeklętym domu...  
  
Po tym wszystkim dotkniesz mnie. Położysz na mnie dłonie, na mojej piersi, mojej szyi. Moim biodrze, moich plecach. Mojej twarzy. Przyłożysz palce do zagłębień poniżej moich kości policzkowych i ja również odpłacę ci się dotykiem. Wtedy oświadczę, że musimy iść spać. A jeśli umrzesz w nocy, czego stanowczo sugeruję, abyś nie robił, wtedy będę nosił cię w jedyny sposób, w jaki znam: w sobie.

 


End file.
